User talk:Abedeus
Ditto from user page. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Abedeus 330 Spirit Bond Rit Dude... I guess you are not very into farming (given your rating + your stated 'income') so I forgive you, but don't try to be a smart ass against people who DO know how to efficiently farm. Mass farming isn't nerfed at all (with the right build). Mass farming is nerfed on the 330 vwk since spirit bond can't take unlimited hits and melee's run from it. Just use another build and I guarantee you get alot more money than what you claimed to have earned with this sucky build.User:Alleskapot So maybe tell me, which build will farm as fast as this one? For example, monk 55, or even with spirit bond + SoA, farm slower, as Shield of Judgment cannot be maintained and it has quite a long recharge. And not only I think that it's good build - 7 pages at GuruGW is... something. And Im waiting for better SOLO farming build. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 15:15, 6 August 2007 (CEST) There are numerous builds which can go 'mass' farming, just not this one (think of stoneflesh, soa's etc). Even 55 SoJ. Key is never take small groups (eg, take all the enemies you can find in a wide environment). That way you get more money in the long run: you can do more and faster runs. The drop killing system is an urban legend. Oh, and 7 pages at guru isn't worth something all the time. For example here it only consists of (noob) comments which don't add something for the build..User:Alleskapot I still dont see a link to a build. Mass farming IS nerfed, not counting rangers/paragons, because at more than 3 melee monsters run away to regenerate. And I don't see where you can farm without thinking that monsters will flee. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 10:18, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Use the environment and you will be fine, they can't run away from you if you block them. I think I can provide you a single link since I've said there are numerous builds which can do it..User:Alleskapot Characters I uploaded my GuildWiki stuff for my user page, and I still don't know how to change it, so the Characters section isn't at the bottom of page. Anyone could look what seems to be the problem? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 15:15, 23 August 2007 (CEST) Me/A Deadly Shutdown Effectiveness :This criterion describes how effective the build does what it was designed for. The build is effective in shutting down a single target as well as making itself completly useless for upwards of 20 seconds at a time. It contributes nothing to a team. In RA, or CM it is completly probable that you will face a full team of non spellcaster, at which point you are reduced to a slightly annoying blackout spammer with Siphon Speed. Universality: This criterion describes how flexible the build is when used in a situation slightly different from what the build was designed for. This build does not function ousside of the SINGLE specific situation it was designed for. Making a 4v4 match into a 3v3. Innovation: This criterion describes how new the idea behind this build is. To what extend is it expected to become a prototype for a new class of builds? Although the build is new, it is completly useless in a team situation. What a new idea that is... being useless in RA. Hopefully, will not become a prototype for a new build. Ever. Before you move straight to whinig about me not knowing how ratings work, perhaps you could have politely asked for a justification, which I would have gladly given. Diablos Soul 18:58, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :Shutting down a monk during a spike IS good. If it doesn't function outside things it was DESIGNED for, then who cares? If a pve builds doesn't work in GvG, why give it 0 in universality? :Innovation - Lol'd at it. Give 0 because it doesn't work in one arena...? :Effectiveness. Build was designed to make monk unable to counter a spike. Mesmers often do that. In conclusion, you fail. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 20:54, 12 October 2007 (CEST) sig Your sig color is too bright.--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 21:02, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Lol, how it's now? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 11:06, 5 December 2007 (CET) featuring Do not replace featured untested builds that haven't been vetted yet. /FrosTalk\ 04:57, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :When did I change that build? Oo — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:02, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::My last change to Featured was on may 31. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:04, 8 July 2008 (EDT)